coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Plummer
Evelyn Plummer is the mother of Cassandra Plummer and potential maternal grandmother of Tyrone Dobbs. In 1982, Evelyn's daughter Cassandra gave birth to a baby boy - unbeknown to Evelyn. Abandoning the baby at a local police station, Cassandra kept the child's existence secret for the next two years before eventually confessing everything to her mother. In the time that passed after the birth, Evelyn and Cassandra's relationship grew strained and the revelation that Cassandra had given birth and abandoned her son was the final nail in the coffin for the pair's relationship. Cassandra travelled abroad to Pietermaritzburg, South Africa with her partner, where she ultimately died sometime prior to 2018, following a short illness. Evelyn refused to attend the funeral and never visited the grave; citing that it was a waste of time to travel half way across the world just to spend a few moments feeling sad. In September 2018, after learning from Darren Dobbs that he wasn't his real father, Tyrone was even more shocked to discover that the late-Jackie Dobbs was not his biological mother. Tyrone was able to track down Evelyn, his potential grandmother via social media. Initially refusing to accept that Tyrone was her long-lost grandson, Evelyn eventually slipped up when she mentioned Tyrone's library birth - something neither him or his partner Fiz Stape had mentioned. Evelyn left Tyrone devastated when she bluntly told him that his potential new mother was dead and that she didn't want any contact with him or his family. However, the pair were later forced together when Evelyn lost her home and had nowhere to stay so Tyrone invited her to live with him and his family at 9 Coronation Street until she found a place to live. Settling into the area, Evelyn made an enemy of Dev Alahan after trying to steal from the Corner Shop and faking an angina attack. She also irritated Ken Barlow and his son Daniel Osbourne after making them lose a pub quiz at the Rovers, was rude to Rita Tanner and exposed the truth about Brian Packham not being the real Father Christmas - which devastated Hope, Ruby and Joseph and caused them to act out. She also created tension with Tyrone's fiancée Fiz when she gave Ruby and Hope slices of lemon drizzle cake before their dinner, which the girls then refused to eat; much to the annoyance of Fiz, who had come from work during her lunch break especially to make homemade chicken casserole. List of appearances 2018 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2|- |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 12th Sep (1) *Wed 12th Sep (2) *Fri 14th Sep (1) *Fri 14th Sep (2) *Mon 17th Sep (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 17th Sep (2) *Wed 19th Sep (2) *Wed 26th Sep (1) *Wed 26th Sep (2) *Fri 28th Sep (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 5th Oct (2) *Fri 19th Oct (1) *Mon 22nd Oct (2) *Fri 2nd Nov (2) *Wed 7th Nov (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 7th Nov (2) *Fri 23rd Nov (1) *Fri 23rd Nov (2) *Wed 29th Nov (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street